Depuis le temps !
by AimeliaBlack
Summary: Enfin Lily lui a dit oui..Voici une histoire pas dramatique du tout mais pas à l'eau de rose non plus. J'essai de me baser sur la réalité de la vie de jeunes adultes avec leurs petits soucis et leurs petits plaisirs, dans un monde magique évidemment.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Je tenais à vous dire que tous vos review, negatifs ou positifs sont les bienvenues. Évidemment, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est une review negative, ça ressemble à ça : Tu devrais améliorer telle ou telle chose, fais attention à telle chose. C'est juste que certaines personnes ont tendance à croire qu'une review négative c'est : ce que tu écris c'est vraiment d'la merde. Désolé mais les personnes qui perdent leurs temps à rabaisser les autres et à les décourager, merci de passer au prochain appelle ! Désolé mais c'est que je trouverais ça vraiment blaissant de recevoir ce genre de message. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'est arriver, merci mon Dieu. **

**Donc bonne lecture et le concept de l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ...etc.**

**P-S : Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews et à ceux qui on lu ma fic. C'est très apprécié et c'est toujours enocurageant de recevoir des petits gestes comme ceux là.**

Chapitre 1 Laisse moi une chance

Lily pointa son petit nez pointu vers le ciel. Il faisait si beau aujourd'hui que pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dehors, profitant du beau temps. La jeune rousse, tant qu'à elle, lisait un livre, bien confortablement accotée sur le tronc d'un grand arbre. À quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait James et Sirius qui lançaient quelques regards furtifs vers la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait le regard ailleurs. C'est lorsqu'elle les remarqua, qu'elle réalisa que James ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas du tout énerver cette année. Est-ce qu'il se serait lassé d'elle ? Juste cette idée lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Dernièrement, elle avait du s'avouer à elle-même que durant tout ce temps où James la draguait avec acharnement elle avait un faible pour lui. Un faible qui se démontrait clairement par le fait qu'à chaque petite amie que le beau brun se faisait, elle devenait furieuse et personne ne pouvait discuter avec elle sans prendre le risque de se faire mordre. De plus, la seule raison qui la poussait à le rejeté, c'était la peur. La peur que James ne l'aime pas réellement. La peur de souffrir au fond. Au souvenir de cette panoplie de sentiments qui remontaient en boule dans sa gorge, Lily secoua vivement la tête et replongea tête première dans sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se battait encore une fois avec James pour qu'il aille parler à l'amour de sa vie.

- Cette fois-ci j'en ai assez Sirius. J'en peux plus. Si elle me dit non encore, je crois que je tue quelqu'un !

- Du calme James ! T'as juste à être sincère avec elle ! Arrête de jouer le grand jeu et parle lui franchement !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a dit de toujours mettre le paquet ! rétorqua James, déboussolé.

- Bon d'accord. Ça c'est le genre de chose qui marche avec des filles stupides ! Et il se trouve que Evans ne l'est pas donc on va prendre une nouvelle tactique !

James soupira. Encore une ''nouvelle tactique''. Quand est-ce que tout ça allait finir ? Il aimait Lily de tout son cœur et de toute son âme mais il en avait marre de toujours essayer de nouvelles méthodes . Il voulait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Par contre, il avait peur de sa réaction. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il jouait un jeu devant elle pour lui plaire…

- Bon ! T'es prêt ? Elle est juste là. Vas-y mon grand, moi je m'en vais dans la salle commune voir Frank et je te retrouve à l'entraînement tout à l'heure.

- Ouais c'est ça…

James ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Sirius s'en allait vraiment. Il allait sûrement l'observer de loin, bien terré dans son coin en croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir encore à remonter le moral de son meilleur ami.

Le beau grand jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Lily avec précaution. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Alors, il s'approcha d'avantage puis, pris une grande respiration avant de dire :

- Salut Evans.

- Aaah ! … Oh Potter, c'est toi… bon sang…

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. dit James sur un ton amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lily sur la défensive.

- Te parler.

Lily était sceptique mais malgré tout, elle décida de l'écouter. Après tout, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas harceler depuis le début de la 6e année. De plus, ses traits n'étaient plus celui d'un gamin mais étaient devenus ceux d'un homme. Il était très grand et avait gagner en muscles. La jeune femme espérais de tout cœur que la personnalité ai suivi le physique.

- Tu peux t'asseoir. dit Lily en lui décochant un doux sourire par lequel James fut assez troublé.

- Merci.

Un doux silence les enveloppa. Le temps que James cherche les mots pour exprimer correctement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, une véritable bataille entre sa tête et son cœur a eu le temps d'éclater.

- Tu sais…

- Oui ?

James déglutit et pris le temps de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air avant de reprendre.

- Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait pendant cinq ans.

Lily sourit timidement en baissant la tête. À ce moment là, James la trouva particulièrement mignonne. Bien entendu, il la trouvait toujours mignonne mais en ce moment, c'était spécial. Pour une fois, elle ne lui jetait pas un de ces airs dur et froid qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui habituellement. Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas envoyer balader. Sirius, qui observait sûrement la scène, devait pleurer de joie…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Potter… en fait, je ne t'en veux plus.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il n'était pas seulement heureux, il était soulagé aussi. ''Elle ne m'en veut pas.'' Pour James, c'était merveilleux. C'était un énorme poids tel 8 790 encres de bateau qui venait de s'en aller de sur ses épaules.

Lily profita de se moment pour observer James. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons qui semblait regarder au-delà de tout, pensifs. Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés qui se mouvait doucement dans la brise. Ses lèvres symétriques entrouvertes qui avait si douces, si chaudes… Ses bras solides et musclés (mais pas trop) dans lesquels elle avait soudainement envie de se blottir…

- Je voulais aussi te demander si tu accepterais qu'on apprenne à se connaître toi et moi.

- Qu… quoi ?

Lily venait juste de sortir de ses rêveries. Le feu lui montait aux joues comme si James avait pu lire dans ses pensées et voir à quoi elle avait songer pendant qu'il semblait réfléchir.

- Je voulais juste te demander si tu accepterais qu'on apprenne à se connaître…

- Oh… et bien.. pourquoi pas ? En fait, ça me ferais plaisir de savoir qui tu es… James.

Elle avait dit son prénom suivi d'un sourire. Le visage du jeune gryffondor s'illumina comme jamais. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il s'imaginait comment sonneraient les syllabes de son nom sorties de la bouche de sa Lily. C'était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Surtout qu'il redoutait la situation qui ferais que la jeune sorcière dirait son prénom. Il aurait voulu que ce magnifique sourire dure et dure encore. Malheureusement, elle détourna légèrement la tête.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille marcher un peu ? proposa Lily, plus ou moins sur d'elle.

- Oui, bien sûr.

James qualifia cette proposition avec un sourire plus que craquant. Lily se vit rougir légèrement. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'' se demanda-t-elle en réalisant pleinement l'effet que l'adolescent avait sur elle depuis quelques semaines. C'était un sentiment différent du ''J'ai un faible pour toi.''. Elle se leva, secoua sa robe de sorcier et entrepris de marcher avec le plus de contrôle qu'elle pouvait.

Les deux jeunes genre arrivèrent une bonne heure et demi plus tard dans la salle commune en souriant. À sa grande surprise, Lily posa un baiser sur la joue de James puis, avant d'être trop rouge, se détourna de lui et monta dans son dortoir aller chercher quelques affaires.

- Héééé ouiii Mesdames, Messieurs ! Voici l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui a attrapé le gros lot pendant la partie : le cœur de Lily Evans! Alors, comment c'est d'avoir enfin gagner un cœur qu'on se tue à avoir depuis près de cinq ans ?

- James, trop heureux pour renvoyer Sirius, embarqua dans son jeu.

- Et bien je te dirais, mon cher Sirius, que c'est toute une fierté et une joie immense d'enfin avoir conquis une si charmante jeune femme.

- Alors Mr Potter, nous pourrions dire que ceci est un pas de plus vers le lit de Mademoiselle Evans ? lança Sirius en gloussant.

- Hé ! Là tu vas trop loin mon vieux ! dit James en rigolant tout de même.

- Alors, on dirait que ça s'est plutôt bien passé !

- Oui, vraiment bien. Sincèrement, je suis vraiment comblé maintenant.

- Elle t'a enfin laisser ta chance ? dit Sirius, souriant devant la mine comblée de son meilleur ami.

- Oui… elle me l'a laissée.

James se sentait comme le roi du monde. Il était plus heureux que jamais. Il se remémora le baiser de Lily et un énorme sourire laissant voir sa dentition presque parfaite en entier se dessina sur ses lèvres. ''Enfin…''


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour le review c'est très gentil !**

Chapitre 2 La touche de Sirius

_- Elle t'a enfin laisser ta chance ? dit Sirius, souriant devant la mine comblée de son meilleur ami._

_- Oui… elle me l'a laissée._

James se sentait comme le roi du monde. Il était plus heureux que jamais. Il se remémora le baiser de Lily et un énorme sourire laissant voir sa dentition presque parfaite en entier se dessina sur ses lèvres. ''Enfin…''

- Alors, tu comptes l'invité ? demanda Sirius.

- Où ça ?

- Ben je sais pas moi… invite la à faire quelque chose avec toi. Écoute, c'est ta chance mon vieux ! Laisse la pas filer !

- Ouais t'as raison. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose d'original et puis je vais l'inviter.

Au même moment, Frank Londubat arriva dans la salle commune avec Alice pendue à son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant d'aller chacun vers leurs amis respectifs.

- Hé les gars ! Ça va vous ?

- Toujours voyons ! répondit Sirius, tout sourire. Mais c'est surtout James qui va bien.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? interrogea le jeune homme.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice.

- Tu ne t'en doute même pas ? dit Patmol.

- Bah…non. Mais dites moi le bon sang !

- Frank merde, réfléchie ! Quelle est la seule chose qui peut rendre James aussi heureux ?

- Euh… le Quidditch ?…

Sirius regarda Frank d'un air découragé.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? lança Sirius. Quelle est la SEULE CHOSE qui peut rendre James aussi heureux ? Un indice : cette chose est rousse.

- Rousse ?! Euh…

Frank réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis soudain, son visage s'illumina.

- Non… pas pour vrai ?! James, mon vieux, c'est merveilleux !!! Je suis vraiment content pour toi ! Et en plus, tu vas enfin arrêter de nous casser les oreilles avec elle !

- Ha ha ! dit James, sarcastique mais tout de même souriant.

- Et maintenant, il doit inviter la belle à quelque part d'original ! dit Sirius.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi pas dans la salle sur demande. Avec ça tu peux tout faire même quelque chose de très original. proposa Frank.

À ce moment là, Remus entra dans la salle commune et embarqua dans la discussion.

- La salle sur demande ? Bonne idée. Mais essai de pas te faire prendre.

- Moi me faire prendre ? dit James, faussement outré. Tu me prends pour qui ?!

- James, tu n'arrêtes pas de te faire prendre. lui rétorqua Remus en riant.

James riait de bon cœur lui aussi. D'ailleurs, de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu tant l'humeur à rire.

- Bon ben moi je vais aller penser à tous ça en allant manger un peu dans les cuisines… dit James avant de s'esquiver subtilement vers la sortie.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus puis dit :

- Bon si on aidait un peu notre cher Cornedrue pour son rendez-vous ? J'veux vraiment pas que ça foire son truc… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il attend ça…

- Écoute Patmol. À mon avis, on devrait le laisser s'en sortir tout seul pour une fois. C'est peut-être notre intervention justement qui pourrait tout foutre en l'air. On va le laisser vivre sa petite histoire d'amour et on va commencer à s'occuper de nous un peu. D'ailleurs, t'as pas cette fille là qui t'as rencontrer à la Saint-Valentin…

- Marie-Ève ?

- Non, non j'crois que c'est son amie…

J- e vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

- La petite blonde la…

- Oh ! Jade tu veux dire !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Alors ?

- Ouf… je sais pas trop sincèrement.

- Ah… d'accord. En tout cas ! J'vais à la bibliothèque.

- Ok ! C'est bon ! On se revoit plus tard.

Sirius se retourna vivement pour aller vers le fauteuil mais une jeune gryffondor lui fonça de plein fouet dedans. Elle recula légèrement, étourdie par le choc.

- Excuse moi… bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse.

Sirius croisa son regard. Un regard bleu. Foncé comme l'océan lors d'une tempête. Des grand yeux de poupée. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient sa face et deux pommettes toutes roses mises en valeur par son magnifique sourire mettaient une douce lumière dans son visage. Le jeune homme la trouva très charmante… et étrangement troublante.

- Ton nom c'est quoi ? demanda Sirius, en adoptant un de ses sourires les plus charmeur.

- Aricya. répondit la jeune fille en souriant toujours.

- Ravis. Moi c'est Sirius.

- Enchantée.

- Je ne voudrais pas te paraître déplacé mais j'te trouve plutôt mignonne et j'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble un de ses quatre histoire de se connaître un peu plus. Ça te dis ? ( Hé oui. Incapable d'attendre celui là ! Tss. ¬¬)

- Pas de problèmes ! Pourquoi pas ? On se reparlera de tout ça !

- Ok super. À plus !

Sur ce, Aricya se retourna vivement puis se dirigea vers son dortoir laissant un Sirius troublé mais fier de sa touche.

**Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, gênez vous pas !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 L'idée fabuleuse de Cornedrue

_- Je ne voudrais pas te paraître déplacé mais j'te trouve plutôt mignonne et j'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble un de ses quatre histoire de se connaître un peu plus. Ça te dis ?_

_- Pas de problèmes ! Pourquoi pas ? On se reparlera de tout ça !_

_- Ok super. À plus !_

_- Sur ce, Aricya se retourna vivement puis se dirigea vers son dortoir laissant un Sirius troublé mais fier de sa touche._

OwO

James était maintenant seul dans la cuisine mis à part les elfes de maison qui couraient d'un côté puis de l'autre pour satisfaire les papilles gustatives du jeune homme. Il en profitait donc pour réfléchir à cette fameuse idée de sortie originale. Un peu découragé de ne rien trouver de moindrement spécial, il poussa un long soupir qui alarma les petits cuisiniers partout autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mr. Potter ? Ce n'est pas à votre goût ? demanda l'un d'eux, le regard suppliant et les mains croisées comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière.

- Oh non ! C'est délicieux ne vous en faites pas ! Je réfléchissais voilà tout…

Les elfes, rassurés, retournèrent à leur besogne habituelle. James, de son côté, avait les neurones qui fumaient tellement il réfléchissait fort pour trouver une foutue idée ''originale''.

- Voilà un petit quelque chose d'italiens comme vous nous l'aviez demandé ! lança fièrement un elfe en posant l'assiette devant le jeune homme consterné.

- Merci beaucoup.

James adorait les mets italiens puisque sa mère en cuisinait pratiquement tout le temps. Lorsqu'il venait dans les cuisines, il en commandait toujours histoire de retrouver un peu de son chez lui. Soudain, un éclair de génie le frappa de plein fouet. Ses yeux chocolat s'agrandirent et un sourire vainqueur se dessina graduellement sur ses lèvres. Les elfes de maison se réjouirent de voir leur client si satisfait.

- Merci tout le monde mais je doit y aller ! C'était vraiment succulent !

Sur ce, le beau gryffondor gagna la salle commune au pas de course, fier de sa merveilleuse idée et surtout pressé de l'annoncé à Sirius qui allait sûrement être content pour lui mais surtout mort de jalousie de n'y avoir jamais pensé. Une fois devant le portrait, il dit le mot de passe avec impatience, ce qui rebuta la grosse dame du portrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent cher jeune homme pour que vous soyez si peu courtois ?

- Oh j'vous en pris je n'ai pas le temps ! Allez ouvrez !

- Pff !

La grosse dame laissa passer le jeune sorcier à contre-cœur. Celui-ci, dès qu'il eu retracé son meilleur ami de toujours, se précipita vers lui, le visage rayonnant.

- Sirius ! Tu devineras jamais ! J'ai eu une idée formidable ! Tellement formidable, que Lily ne pourra plus jamais m'envoyer balader.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si ça a un liens avec le Quidditch, oubli ça tout de suite parce que…

- Non, non c'est vraiment pas ça ! C'est une idée beaucoup trop romantique pour que ça inclut le Quidditch.

- Avec toi on sait jamais ! dit Sirius en riant.

- Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide mon vieux…

- Aucun problème ! Je serais ravis d'aider mon meilleur copain. Alors c'est quoi cette idée ?

James emmena son meilleur ami à l'écart et lui expliqua son idée merveilleuse. Sirius n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Cette soirée allait vraiment être inoubliable pour Lily mais aussi pour James.

OwO

Lily était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre dans son dortoir, simplement vêtue d'une petite chemise nuit, en regardant paisiblement les étoiles qui illuminait le lac noir dans tout son mystère. Quelle belle journée ! Non seulement James n'était pas indifférent à elle, mais au contraire, il semblait être toujours aussi amoureux d'elle. Quant à elle, Lily savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et elle n'avait plus envie de le cacher et de faire semblant. Cette année, se serait la bonne. Elle s'était déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça avec toute cette histoire, qu'elle avait maintenant comme seule envie d'être sincère avec James et de tenter le tout pour le tout afin qu'ils soient enfin heureux ensemble.

- Lily chérie ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vis Alice qui s'approchait de la fenêtre dans son habituel pyjama de satin vert. Elle lui sourit puis s'assied de manière à ce que son amie puisse prendre place près d'elle.

- Alors comment ça va ? demanda Alice avec son habituelle voix douce et réconfortante. On s'est pratiquement pas vu de la journée ! J'espère que tu t'es pas ennuyer !

À cette remarque, Lily baissa la tête et rougit un peu. Alice, qui n'était quand même pas si innocente que ça, se rendit compte que sa bonne amie lui cachait quelque chose.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura, par pur hasard, quelque chose que tu ne m'aurait pas dit ? dit Alice avec un sourire complice.

- Peut-être bien… répondit simplement Lily en souriant sans arrêt comme une idiote.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire en essayant tout de même de se contenir histoire de ne pas réveiller les filles qui dorment.

- Allez ! Raconte moi tout !

- D'accord ! Tout a commencer lorsque James…

- JE SAVAIS ! Je savais que Potter avait quelque chose à voir la dedans !

- Mais chut !

- …et en plus elle l'appelle par son prénom. Ouuu !

- Oh arrête moi ça si tu veux savoir la suite.

- D'accord j'arrête. La suite maintenant !

- Donc, je disais que tout a commencé quand James est venu me voir pour me parler pendant que j'étais assise près du grand arbre en train de lire.

- D'accord.

- Alors là on discute un peu et il me dit qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant près de 5 ans.

- C'est un bon début…

- …et puis moi je lui dit que ça ne fait rien qu'il est déjà pardonné. Ensuite, il me dit qu'il aimerait qu'on apprenne à se connaître lui et moi donc moi je lui dit oui.

- Oh c'est génial !

- Alors là je lui propose qu'on aille prendre une petite marche justement histoire de parler et de se connaître et puis il a accepté alors c'est ce qu'on est allé faire.

- Et ?

- Ben on s'est parler chacun de notre propre vie…

- Genre…?

- Ben genre que je lui parlé de ma famille et de ma vie avant Poudlard et lui aussi et puis on a discuté sur les années passées en riant de tout ce qu'on a pu se dire ou se faire…

- Au moins vous en riez !

- Après environ une heure et demi à se parler de tout et n'importe quoi on est revenu à la salle commune et maintenant je suis en train de parler avec toi.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ? C'est déjà bien je trouve…

- Tu l'as pas embrasser et lui non plus ?

- Du calme ! C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait sans que je m'énerve contre lui ou qu'il me fasse une extravagante demande en mariage !

- Ouais c'est sur…

- En tout cas… moi je vais dormir un peu. Demain les cours recommencent et je veux pas trop être fatiguée.

- Bonne idée c'est ce que je vais faire aussi mais… Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux que tu sache que je suis vraiment contente de voir que tout se passe bien pour toi et que je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Potter. Tu le mérites.

- Lily se contenta de faire un sourire des plus sincères à sa grande amie et de la serrer dans ses bras très fort.

- Merci… finit-elle par dire.

- Mais de rien. Bonne nuit mon petit trésor.

- Bonne nuit toi aussi.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea. Le temps de dire bonne nuit, elle s'endormit comme un bébé, en rêvant à un certain James Potter.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Pour ceux qui veulent enfin savoir ce que James prépare, lisez ceci !**

Chapitre 4 Le rendez-vous

_La jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea. Le temps de dire bonne nuit, elle s'endormit comme un bébé, en rêvant à un certain James Potter._

Lily ouvrit lentement les yeux avec l'impression que ses paupières pesaient au moins 20 livres chacune. Avec un bon effort, elle réussit finalement à se lever et à s'habiller pour ensuite aller se coiffer et se maquiller devant le même miroir que sa chère amie Alice.

- Bien dormit ? demanda Alice.

- Oui très bien. Mais je dois t'avouer que malgré tout, je serais bien restée au lit ce matin…

- À qui le dis tu !

Au même moment, une jeune fille de Gryffondor aux yeux d'un bleu impressionnant avec des longs cheveux bruns se posta devant le même miroir que les deux filles et commença à s'arranger. Par inadvertance, elle échappa un collier sur le sol et Lily se pencha pour le ramasser.

- C'est très gentil, merci. Je suis tellement gaffeuse ces temps-ci !

- C'est rien ! répondit Lily, tout sourire.

- Tu me dit vaguement quelque chose toi… dit Alice à la jeune fille qui venait de les rejoindre. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Aricya… pourtant moi je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu ! répondit la jolie brune.

- Aricya ! Quel joli nom ! s'exclama Alice. J'ai peut-être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Peut-être ! dit la jeune fille en riant. Et vous comment vous vous appelez ?

- Moi c'est Lily.

- Et moi Alice.

- Oh toi t'es la préfète de Gryffondor c'est ça ? demanda Aricya à l'intention de Lily.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Bon et bien je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir connu. À la prochaine !

- Ouais c'est ça ! À la prochaine !

Aricya se dirigea alors hors du dortoir en emportant quelques livres avec elle.

- Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda Lily à Alice.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que oui mais je ne me rappelle vraiment plus ou j'ai pu la croiser…

Lily haussa les épaules et se dirigea a son tour vers la sortie du dortoir en saluant Alice. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle vit James, Remus et Peter tous assis sur un des moelleux divan qui occupent la salle. Dans un coin de la salle, la jolie brune de tout à l'heure parlait tranquillement avec Sirius qui semblait la draguer intensément. Lorsque James la vit il se précipita vers elle avec un énorme sourire dans la figure.

- Salut Lily ! Ça va bien toi ?

- Oh oui très bien ! Un peu endormie encore mais tout va bien !

- C'est super ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi soir ?

- Vendredi soir ? … Absolument rien je crois ! répondit Lily en rigolant.

- Excellent ! Ça te dit de me rejoindre à la salle sur demande à 18 heures ?

- Euh… ben oui pourquoi pas ?

- Génial ! Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est te mettre un peu chic si tu veux bien…

- Chic ? D'accord… pas de problème !

Lily se demandait sérieusement à quoi cela rimait mais elle était si heureuse que James l'invite qu'elle cessa de se poser des questions. De toute façon, il voulait sûrement lui faire une surprise, donc pourquoi essayer de tout gâcher ?

- Excellent ! dit James, tout sourire. J'ai déjà hâte !…

- Moi aussi ! répondit Lily qui souriait autant que lui. Mais la je vais déjeuner à plus tard !

- Ok ! À la prochaine !

James retourna vers Remus et Peter qui attendait avec impatience la suite de l'histoire. On vit bientôt Sirius qui venait les rejoindre.

- Alors, elle a dit oui ? demanda Peter.

- OUI ! hurla James sur un ton vainqueur.

- Super ! lança Sirius. Reste plus qu'à faire un arrangement avec les elfes de maison et tout sera parfait !

- J'ai tellement hâte ! Si tu savais…! dit James.

- Oh oui je sais ! dit Sirius.

- Comment ça ?

Sirius se contenta de baisser la tête et de ne rien dire. Remus sourit devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis et décida de leur expliquer ainsi qu'à Frank et Alice qui venait d'arriver bras dessus bras dessous.

- Et bien apparemment Sirius ressent pour une certaine jeune fille quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant et il a même inviter la fille en question à faire quelque chose avec le lui samedi prochain ! dit Remus.

- Sirius, amoureux ? Désolé mais ce sont deux mots qui ne vont pas dans la même phrase. lança Alice.

Sirius lui décocha un regard noir.

- Oh désolé Sirius c'était juste une blague !

- Ouais c'est ça !…

- Bon ben désolé les gars mais je crois que je vais aller ''déjeuner'' moi aussi. dit James en faisant un clin d'œil à la bande de copains qui se doutaient tous très bien que c'est juste pour aller voir Lily qu'il se rendait dans la grande salle.

Sur le chemin qui conduisait vers la grande salle, James pris un moment pour réaliser que ce qu'il vivait présentement avec Lily Evans c'est ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il se rendait enfin compte à quelle point il était chanceux. Ça l'encourageait encore plus à faire de leur rendez-vous vendredi soir la plus soirée de leurs deux vies.

OwO

Il était maintenant 17h30.Lily se regardait depuis au moins une heure dans le miroir à retoucher des détails dont on ne voyait même pas la différence avant et après. Pour leur rendez-vous, Lily avait opté pour une petite robe noire avec des bretelles spaghettis et un petit décolleté. Elle portait des petites chaussures avec un talon pas trop haut car la technique pour marché avec des échasses, elle ne la maîtrisait pas très bien. La jeune fille avait finalement choisi un petit collier de perle très simple avec des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet parfaitement assortis. Pour ses cheveux, elle avait simplement décidé de les laisser libres de toutes coiffures, les ayant simplement friser un peu, histoire de faire un peu plus ''chic''. Lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin l'heure elle commença a se préparé pour sortir du dortoir. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier pour cacher ses habits très peu convenables. Elle descendit les marches du dortoir puis marcha vers la salle sur demande. Son cœur faisait un véritable solo de drums dans sa poitrine. Elle était atrocement nerveuse. Après tout, c'était leur premier rendez-vous…

Elle y était. Ça y est. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer trois fois devant le portrait et dire le code que James avait convenu. Aussitôt, une porte très distinguées apparaît. La jeune femme pris une bonne grande respiration, regarda autour d'elle voir s'il n'y avait personne, enleva sa capa puis ouvrit la porte.

- Seigneur ! James…

- Tu aimes ? demanda James tout sourire.

James se tenait devant elle en complet noir. Il semblait, pour une fois, avoir fait l'effort d'arranger sa tignasse. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était l'endroit. James avait transformer la salle sur demande en un véritable restaurant italien ! Le tapis qui a l'air d'avoir coûté une véritable fortune, une seule et unique table en bois d'ébène en plein milieu de la pièce recouverte d'une nappe blanche, une magnifique tapisserie sur les quatre murs, des dizaines de chandeliers un peu partout et… surprise ! les trois autres maraudeurs déguisés en serveurs au fond de la pièce. Une douce mélodie italienne jouait en arrière plan. Si on regardait où il était sensé avoir un plafond, on pouvait voir un ciel étoilé et comme des lumières d'édifices. Lily n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- C'est magnifique James… tu as tout fait ça… pour moi ?

- Oui. Pour toi.

Lily avança vers James et celui-ci lui fit un signe vers une chaise que Peter tira pour elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire commercial.

- Vous êtes belle comme un ange ce soir, Miss Evans. dit James avec un sourire taquin au lèvres.

- Et vous, vous êtes plutôt séduisant mon cher ! dit Lily en riant.

James s'assied face à elle et puis, engagea la conversation pendant que les trois autres garçons partirent chercher la nourriture.

- James ! D'où t'est venu une idée pareille ?

- Ma mère adore tout ce qui est italien. Elle dit que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus romantique et puis… elle a un peu raison. J'ai trouvé l'idée très bonne pour notre rendez-vous.

- En effet. J'adore ce que tu as fais pour moi James. C'est merveilleux.

- Tu mérites bien plus encore.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant. James n'aurait vraiment pas pu faire mieux que ça. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois partout autour d'elle pour constater à quelle point c'était magnifique. Une fontaine en marbre qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée faisait un doux bruissement de ruisseau. Décidément, James avait vu juste. Les deux tourtereaux discutèrent pendant une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Sirius apparaissent avec une bouteille et deux coupes.

- Voilà pour vous un bon vin Monthélie avec une robe riche et un caractère sirupeux ! anonça Sirius avec un faux accent très hautain.

- Ça ne te vas vraiment pas bien Sirius ! dit Lily en riant. Mais attendez une seconde… où avez vous trouver ça ? Sûrement pas dans l'école !

- Disons simplement qu'on a des contacts… dit James en faisant un clin d'œil à son acolyte.

Sirius versa un peu du breuvage dans chaque coupe puis retourna d'où il était arrivé. Lily trempa le bout des lèvres dans la coupe.

- Mmm ! Il est délicieux !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! dit le jeune homme qui venait d'y goûter lui aussi. Alors comment va la vie ces temps-ci ?

- Pas mal, pas mal. Le petit train-train habituel et toi ?

- Même chose.

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire devant la futilité de leur conversation. Il savait bien de quoi ils avaient réellement envie de parler l'un et l'autre…

- Alors c'est quand qu'on se mari ? lança James avec le plus de sérieux qu'il pu.

Lily manqua s'étouffer solide avec sa gorgée de vin.

- Pardon ?!

James éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

- T'en fait pas ! Je compte juste te marier l'année prochaine de toute façon.

- Quoi !? dit Lily en riant. Je te trouve un peu entreprenant !

- Juste un peu ? Tu sais que je peux faire bien plus !

- Ah ça oui je le sais !

James la gratifia d'un sourire qui en aurait fait baver plus d'une. Elle le lui rendit avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Le reste du repas se déroula très bien. James et Lily n'avait pas arrêter de parler de toute la soirée sauf pour avaler leurs bouchées. Une belle complicité était née entre eux. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de retourner au dortoir. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle sur demande et aucun d'eux ne voulait la quitter. James se risqua.

- Et si on dormait ici… ensemble ?

- Hé bien…euh... d'accord. répondit Lily dans un souffle.

James l'invita à sortir de la salle pour qu'il puisse passer trois fois devant la porte en demandant un endroit douillet et confortable pour passer une belle nuit avec sa Lily. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Lily se mis devant James et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, elle se recula en constatant l'ampleur de son geste.

- Décidément, l'alcool ça ne me va pas du tout ! dit Lily en rigolant.

- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. dit James avec un large sourire. Allez viens…

**Bon ben ça me tentais d'arrêter là histoire de vous faire languir un peu :3 . Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt promis promis promis !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 La première nuit

_Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Lily se mis devant James et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, elle se recula en constatant l'ampleur de son geste._

_- Décidément, l'alcool ça ne me va pas du tout ! dit Lily en rigolant._

_- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. dit James avec un large sourire. Allez viens…_

James poussa la porte et laissa Lily entrer avant lui. Elle s'avança timidement dans la pièce puis, s'assied sur l'énorme lit recouvert de dizaines de coussins plus inutiles les un que les autres. C'était une chambre bien ordinaire, un peu charmante, juste bien pour…

- J'aime bien, c'est joli… dit Lily, plus ou moins à l'aise.

- Moi aussi je trouve ça bien. répondit James qui pour sa part, avait l'air de se sentir très bien.

James alluma une petite lampe de chevet puis ferma toutes les autres lumières, laissant seulement un petit éclairage tamisé. Le jeune homme retira son veston et le posa sur une chaise près de l'entrée puis, invita Lily à se lever debout, face à lui. D'une main, il caressa doucement la joue de celle-ci, le regard brûlant de désir. Un peu timide, Lily baissa la tête pendant que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement.

- Lily… regarde moi s'il te plaît. dit James en levant le menton de la jeune femme.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

- Tu sais Lily… Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise, que tu sois bien. Je ne veux absolument pas t'obliger à faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie…

- Non James ! Je veux dire… je veux dire que j'en ai envie, très envie. James… je t'aime tu sais…

Sur les lèvres de James se dessina un magnifique sourire et dans ses yeux, il y avait de l'amour, énormément d'amour pour la fille devant lui.

- Je t'aime Lily. Depuis toujours. Enfin !.. Depuis 5 ans !

Lily rit doucement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire attendre plus longtemps ! Et puis... je ne veux plus attendre moi non plus...

Sur ce, Lily s'avança lentement vers James et l'embrassa avec douceur. Celui-ci, pris d'un désir fort à perdre tout contrôle, agrippa sa petite amie par la taille et l'attira à lui avec une passion un peu brusque à laquelle elle s'abandonna entièrement. Le jeune homme fit glisser avec précaution les petites bretelles de la robe que sa belle portait. Celle-ci sépara ses lèvres de celles de James et fit tomber son vêtement sur le sol, laissant à la vue du beau garçon en face d'elle son corps plutôt bien taillé.

- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes rêves...

James effleura du bout des doigts la peau satinée de Lily qui ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à rire un peu bêtement. James rit aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça chatouille... dit elle en riant de plus belle. ...et puis, ça me gêne un peu...

- T'as pas à être gênée. Surtout avec tout ce que Dieu t'a donné !... dit James avec un sourire et un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Lily rit à nouveau.

- Détend toi... tu es belle.

James la serra délicatement contre lui et lui déposa quelques petits baisers très doux dans le creux de son cou. Finement, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Lily et lui retira très habilement. La jeune fille se raidit un peu mais se laissa tout le même faire.

- Ça suffit ! À ton tour maintenant ! dit Lily, souriante, en se dégageant un peu de l'étreinte de son homme.

- Très bien ! Je me laisse faire avec plaisir ! dit James en levant les bras comme si il avait un policier devant lui.

Lily sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avec le plus d'assurance qu'elle pu, elle déboutonna la chemise de James en posant ses lèvres tièdes sur sa peau. Le beau gryffondor pencha la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Par la suite, un peu gênée, la fille déboutonna le pantalon de son partenaire avec un petit sourire en coin. Une fois débarrasser de ceux-ci, James emmena Lily vers le lit en l'embrassant puis, l'allongea avant de se coucher sur elle. En riant, les deux tourtereaux poussèrent par terre la multitudes de coussins qui occupaient la majorité du matelas. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un bon moment, les mains liées.

- Je suis nerveuse...

- C'est la première fois ?

- Oui... Tu ne t'en doutais même pas ?

- J'étais le plus heureux du monde de savoir que j'allais te faire l'amour mais en plus, je suis ton premier ! Je suis vraiment comblé, tu peux pas savoir ! dit James, en posant un baiser sur le bout du nez de Lily, tout sourire.

- J'ai un peu peur...

- T'en fais pas mon amour. Tout va bien aller, j'irai doucement. N'ai surtout pas peur.

- Je te fais confiance.

James lui sourit tendrement puis, enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de chevet tout près du lit. Ensuite, il retira lentement la culotte de Lily, sans la brusquer. Elle se tendit un peu mais les paroles de James la rassurèrent rapidement. Finalement, il enleva ce qui lui restait de tissu sur lui et entreprit de caresser tendrement chacun des centimètres de la peau de sa Lily. Elle sentit le désir de James contre sa cuisse et frémit. La jeune fille se sentait terriblement excitée mais à la fois, atrocement nerveuse. Son cœur battait comme si une crise cardiaque la menaçait. Son amant lui caressait les cheveux et lui donnait un doux baiser lorsqu'il dit :

- Prête ?

Lily acquiesça presque immédiatement. James écarta d'avantage les cuisses de Lily puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se glisser doucement en elle. La jeune femme sursauta, poussa un petit gémissement et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme attendit que le malaise passe en caressant la joue de sa chérie.

- Excuse moi Lily...

- Non... tout va bien... dit Lily en ouvrant les yeux puis, souriant tendrement.

- Tu es sure ? J'peux attendre tu sais...

- Non James. Vas-y... j'en ai envie.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi...

James commença à se mouver doucement en elle ce qui apporta à la jeune fille une douce sensation qui la détendit énormément. Alors, il accéléra de plus en plus, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à sa douce Lily. Après un long moment, James se raidit de la tête au pied, puis, s'affaissa sur la jeune femme en respirant très fort.

- Mon ange ?

- Oui ?... répondit Lily.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir fait vivre quelque chose d'aussi magnifique avec toi. Je t'aime, tu sais...

- Oui je sais. Et je t'aime aussi.

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu jouis ?

- Ah bon …? dit Lily, un peu gênée.

- Oui.

- Je voudrait que ce moment dure toujours...

- Moi aussi...

Les deux amants s'endormirent un peu plus tard, l'un contre l'autre.

OwO

James ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, il vit sa belle Lily, les cheveux en bataille, profondément endormie. Il sourit puis, retira les couvertures qui la recouvrait et profita du sommeil de son bel ange pour l'admirer pendant tout le temps qu'il désirait. Il la caressa du bout des doigts en se rappelant le doux souvenir de la veille. Lily poussa une petite plainte, annonçant son réveil.

- Lily ?

- Mmmm...

- Réveille toi ! On a des cours ce matin.

- On les sèches alors.

- Quoi ?! Lily Evans qui sèche un cours ? C'est tout simplement impossible.

- Puisque j'te le dis.

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Je suis sur que juste 5 minutes après que les cours ai commencé tu vas déjà te sentir coupable et courir vers ta salle de classe.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Lily en riant.

- J'en suis sur !

- Alors t'a peut-être raison... où sont les couvertures ?

- À tes pieds. répondit James un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Pervers ! Tu me regardes pendant que je dors c'est ça ?

- T'as tout compris ! dit James en éclatant de rire.

- Lily éclata de rire aussi. James posa un ses lèvres sur son front.

- Bien dormit ?

- Oh oui ! Vraiment bien ! On dort plutôt bien près de toi !

- Ah vraiment ? Viens me voir dans mon lit quand tu veux !

- Oui, bien sur James ! Je vais me faufiler dans le dortoir des gars pendant que tout le monde dort, c'est ça ?

- Tu es vraiment perspicace ce matin mon amour !

- Très drôle !

- Je suis sérieux ! Je t'oblige même à venir dormir avec moi au moins deux fois par semaine.

- Si tu veux !...

- Bien sur que je veux !

- Mmm je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Bon moi je me lève !... Merde... J'ai juste ma robe et ma cape de sorcier...

- Ça peut faire pour te rendre à ton dortoir.

- Moi je trouve ça un peu louche...

- Attend...

- James fouilla des ses affaires puis, sorti la fameuse cape d'invisibilité.

- Tiens !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une cape d'invisibilité.

- Quoi ?! T'as ça toi... oh... mais... ça explique tout alors !!! dit Lily en pinçant le bras de James qui se mourrait de rire.

- Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de t'admirer sans que tu m'envois balader !

- Idiot !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! dit James en riant toujours.

- Merci chéri. C'est gentil de me la prêter.

- Mais de rien.

Le couple finit par quitter le lit et s'habiller chacun de leur côté en se regardant de temps à autres. Lily fut la première à quitter la salle en donnant un chaste baiser à son amoureux. Quant à lui, James resta un petit moment dans la chambre en prenant une photo dans sa tête du décor : le lit défais, les coussins éparpillés partout sur le plancher et la petite tache de sang sur les draps...il voulait tout garder en mémoire de leur première fois ensemble. Quant il eu finit, il s'en alla vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, le cœur gonflé d'amour.

OwO

Dès qu'elle fut assise sur son lit, Lily retira la cape et la cacha dans un endroit sur le temps de la remettre à son propriétaire. Ensuite, elle s'habilla rapidement puis se coiffa et se maquilla un peu avant d'être interceptée pas Alice qui semblait très heureuse de la voir.

- Alors ? On découche sans avertir sa meilleure amie ?

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir avertie Alice.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?...

- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile je sais très bien avec qui tu as passé la nuit espèce de p'tite cochonne !

- Hé !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'une éternelle fan de James, Evelyn Wilson, passe près d'elles en leur lançant un regard remplie de jalousie à l'intention de Lily.

- Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? demanda Alice en faisant un clin d'œil bourré de sous-entendu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises...

- Lily merde ! Il t'a fait l'amour oui ou non ?

- Pas si fort ! chuchota Lily en voyant la moitié des autres filles présentes se tourner vers elle, les yeux ronds.

- Désolé...Alors ?

- Oui. répondit Lily si bas que c'était à peine audible.

- Oh mais c'est génial ! Lily c'est super ! J'suis vraiment contente pour toi ! C'était bien alors ?

- Attends un peu on va aller s'asseoir sur mon et fermer les rideaux si tu veux bien ça devient un peu impersonnel.

- D'accord bonne idée !

Lily et Alice allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit et fermèrent rapidement les rideaux en sachant très bien que la majorité des filles dans le dortoir savaient sur quoi la conversation qui allait suivre était basée.

- Alors comment c'était ?

- C'était…indescriptible.

- Au fond c'était bien.

- C'était pas juste bien c'était merveilleux ! J'ai eu un peu mal au début mais tout s'est bien passé et James a vraiment été un ange avec moi c'était parfait…

- Vraiment contente pour toi ! J'avais tellement hâte que vous finissiez par faire quelque chose lui et toi ! Ça fait quand même cinq ans que ça niaise votre truc !

- Pour ça t'as raison ! J'avoue qu'on a un peu retarder les choses…

- Un peu ?!

- D'accord ! On a beaucoup retarder les choses mais l'important c'est qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi.

- On va déjeuner ?

- D'accord !

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le dortoir pour aller dans la grande salle ou elles retrouvèrent chacune leur copain respectif et Sirius en train de draguer sans répit la jolie Aricya.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 ''…je l'attendrai pendant des années…''

_On va déjeuner ?_

_D'accord !_

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le dortoir pour aller dans la grande salle ou elles retrouvèrent chacune leur copain respectif et Sirius en train de draguer sans répit la jolie Aricya.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble… t'es tellement tripante ! dit Sirius à la belle brune.

- Merci ! répondit-elle un peu gênée. Mais…

- Mais ? demanda le jeune homme, pris d'une inquiétude soudaine.

- Tu es vraiment sur que tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi ? C'est juste que…

- Bien sur que je suis sur ! Quelle question ! Tu es vraiment géniale… spéciale. À vrai dire…

- Oui ?…

- Hé bien…

- …

- Je… enfin… tu…

- …….

- Je ressens… enfin.. oui c'est ça.. je ressens…

C'était la première fois qu'il allait dire une chose pareil à une fille et ça le retournait totalement. Aricya, pour sa part, se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire…

- Je ressens quelque chose de différent pour toi… je me sens bien près de toi.

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Mais… on ne se connaît pas beaucoup…

- Je sais, désolé. Je m'excuse…

- Non Sirius écoute moi ! Je suis bien près de toi moi aussi mais… tu crois que ça pourrait marcher toi et moi même si ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connaît ?

- Ben… c'est suffisant pour savoir que tu es fantastique ! lança Sirius en adoptant un de ses sourires Colgate.

- Dragueur !

- C'est la vérité Aricya je veux qu'on fasse quelque chose tout les deux.

- Comme ?

- Une sortie. Une vrai sortie.

- Tu veux dire un rendez-vous ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Pas comme notre sortie de samedi dernier. Je veux un rendez-vous en tête à tête, un vrai. Vendredi prochain dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Hé bien… dit la belle jeune femme en faisant mine de réfléchir. D'accord. Je veux bien. Mais tu es sur qu'on peut aller là ?

- Je vais m'arranger t'en fais pas ! dit le beau garçon en faisant un clin d'œil.

- D'accord alors je viens. Tu peux conter sur moi je vais être là.

- Tu vois comme je suis heureux maintenant ? dit Sirius en prenant un air ridicule de clown qui sort d'une boîte à surprise.

Aricya éclata de rire puis entoura ses bras autour du cou de Sirius en le serrant très fort. Le jeune homme apprécia le geste et posa ses mains sur la taille de la belle gryffondor. Elle lui avait fait un câlin… c'était un bon début.

- Bon ! Une amie m'attend !

- D'accord ! À la prochaine… dit Sirius à regret de la laisser partir.

Aussitôt, une jeune fille de sixième année qui avait déjà sortie avec Sirius auparavant vint le voir. Rachelle Sawyer

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu faisais avec cette fille ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux.

- Oui bien sûr sa majesté Sirius Black mais figure toi que la fille avec qui tu discutais est seulement en quatrième année !

- Quoi ?!

- Oui je sais elle a l'air beaucoup plus vieille ! Mais elle vient tout de même d'avoir ses 14 ans alors à ta place je modèrerais mes ardeurs.

- Boff…C'est supposé changer quoi de toute façon qu'elle soit plus jeune que moi ?

- Ben peut-être le fait que toutes les filles avec qui tu as sortie jusqu'à maintenant savent à quel point tu adores passer du temps sur un matelas et qu'elle est un peu jeune pour ça…

- Hé bien peut-être que les filles avec qui je suis sortie jusqu'à maintenant ont juste été vraiment idiotes d'avoir voulu coucher avec moi en sachant que c'est tout ce qui m'intéressait. Avec Aricya, c'est différent. Je l'aime et je l'attendrai pendant des années s'il le faut !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius s'était un peu emporté. Il avait parler assez fort et beaucoup de gens s'étaient retournés vers lui, en particulier ses nombreuses ex-copines, complètement insultées. Rachelle, quant à elle, retourna rejoindre ses copines, morte de honte et de jalousie. Mais le plus important, Aricya s'était retourner. Elle l'avait entendu. ''Il m'aime…''. La fille aux yeux bleus s'avança vers Sirius, plongeant son regard océan dans celui un peu plus grisâtre du jeune homme.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- …Oui.

- Je veux que tu me le dises Sirius.

- Je t'aime. dit-il assez fort pour tout le monde entendent, en particulier les filles constituant son fidèle fan-club.

Aricya fit un magnifique sourire puis, s'avança vers le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Quant à lui, Sirius fut un peu plus entreprenant et, un bras autour de sa taille fine, il la porta un peu brusquement à ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée désarticulée entre les mains du beau sorcier. La table des Serdaigle ainsi que celle des Gryffondor s'animèrent par des applaudissements et des sifflements. Les deux jeunes gens finirent par desserrer leur étreinte puis, se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire comme deux idiots.

- Et si on allait s'asseoir ? proposa Aricya.

- Bonne idée ! acquiesça Sirius.

Alors ils s'assirent un à côté de l'autre avec James, Peter et tous les autres pour le déjeuner. Par la suite, chacun se rendirent à ses cours pour une journée de classe qui s'avéra plutôt calme.

OwO

Aricya revenait de son dernier cours de la journée, le cœur en fête. Lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, une main l'agrippa par le bras et lui fit échapper ses livres.

- Oh merde ! pesta la jeune fille en se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires en ne faisant même pas attention à la personne qui l'avait volontairement accroché.

- Oh excuse moi ! lança une voix féminine un peu haut-perchée. Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

- C'est pas grave… dit la jolie brune en ignorant toujours la personne derrière elle car ses pensée étaient occupées pas une tout autre personne…

La personne en question, c'était Rachelle Sawyer. Une vraie bombe ! Mais… c'est bien tout ce qu'elle était. Elle avait déjà sorti avec Sirius et elle l'adorait plus que tout et on peut dire qu'elle l'adorait toujours autant qu'avant. Ça la frustrait au plus au point que son bel adonis soit amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle. Mais en ce moment, elle était réellement énervée par le fait que son geste complètement immature et ridicule n'ai pour ainsi dire pas du tout déranger la personne visée.

- Alors, tout va bien avec ton Sirius ? demanda Rachelle en insistant sur le mot ''Sirius''.

En entendant cela, Aricya réalisa qu'elle avait présentement affaire à une des fans hystériques de son amoureux. Elle respira par les narines et se tourna vers elle avec un air toujours aussi serein.

- Oui tout va bien ! Je n'ai absolument rien à dire contre lui !

- Ah bon ? Heureusement pour toi…mais tu vas bien voir au bout de quelques semaines à quel point il met de la pression !

- De la pression ?

- Ben oui ! Tu sais je ne veux que ton bien ma jolie et je connais Sirius depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et généralement, il attend de la part d'une fille une seule chose et c'est… désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais… tout ce qu'il veut c'est ton cul.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu délires complètement ! Il m'aime et il me l'a dit. Je lui fais plus confiance que je ne le fais à toi. Et puis je sais très bien que c'est de ça que vous parliez dans la grande salle et il a bien dit qu'il m'attendrait des années s'il le faudrait…

- Oui bien sûr ! Les grands mots ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça ?

- Oui j'y crois et si je suis pour souffrir, c'est mon problème pas le tien alors ne reviens plus m'ennuyer pour me parler de ça ! À ta place, j'essaierais d'oublier Sirius et de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quand tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut absolument rien savoir de toi… si ce n'est que pour ton cul justement, comme tu le dis si bien. Alors, bonne soirée !

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction de sa salle commune tandis que Michelle restait plantée là, complètement bouchée. Décidément, même si elle le voudrait, elle ne pourrait jamais faire changer Aricya d'idée. C'était une fille à caractère et elle le savait déjà. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'ennuyer de temps à autre, tout de même…

OwO

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les quatre maraudeurs étaient tous réunis dans un coin en train de discuter de leur prochain coup devant l'air exaspéré de Lily. Lorsque Aricya entra dans la salle, son copain ne la remarqua même pas tellement il était occupé à partager ses idées de blagues idiotes révolutionnaires avec ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Hé salut ! lança Lily à la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Salut Lily ! Ça va bien ?

- Oui malgré tout… dit elle en lança un regard découragé vers son petit ami. Toi ?

- Ouf… moyen.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily en fermant son livre histoire de se concentrer uniquement sur ce que la jeune fille allait lui dire.

- Hé bien… c'est un peu bizarre en fait…

Aricya lui raconta l'histoire avec Rachelle en lui disant en même temps qu'elle avait un peu de mal à se sentir toujours à l'aise avec Sirius car à chaque fois qu'elle se réfugiait dans ses bras entre deux cours, une fille après l'autre lui lançait des regards noirs qui finissaient par sérieusement la déranger.

- Ouais je comprends. dit Lily. Mais tu vas voir que tu vas bientôt apprendre à les ignorer et elles vont bientôt se calmer. Laisse leur le temps d'avaler que leur idole s'est trouvé une petite copine milles fois mieux qu'elles et tu verras!

- Merci, c'est gentil ! dit Aricya en riant.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es beaucoup mieux que toutes ces poupées de plastique qui tournent autour de lui.

- Ben faut pas exagérer… il doit bien en avoir des gentilles dans toutes ces filles…

- Oui c'est sûr mais celles dont je te parle présentement ce sont des fille à la Sawyer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis Sirius aimait bien ce genre de filles quand tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Oui…

- Mais il t'a rencontrer toi. Et tu l'as changer Ari. D'une certaine façon en tout cas… parce que pour les blagues stupides, il est resté le même !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire faisant remarquer leur présence au quatre jeunes hommes qui semblaient avoir le cerveau en ébullition d'idées plus immatures les unes que les autres.

- Hé bébé !

Sirius s'avança vers sa copine, la souleva du divan où elle était assise et la pris dans ses bras pour lui donner un long baiser.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais là ! C'est que moi et les gars on…

- T'en fait pas Sirius ! C'est pas grave ! Si je t'en voudrais pour ça, je serais juste une pauvre paranoïaque.

- D'accord si tu le dis ! dit Sirius en rigolant.

Remus qui s'en voulait un peu de déranger le couple, dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius dont le regard s'assombrit légèrement.

D'accord Remus. Désolé ma chérie mais je dois y aller…

- Pas de problèmes ! dit elle en l'embrassant doucement. On se voit plus tard !

- Ok super !

La jeune femme se demandait un peu ce qu'il allait faire et qu'est-ce que Remus lui avait dit. De toute façon, tout ce que Aricya avait réussi à entendre, c'était le mot ''lune''…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 Le mystérieux secret de Lunard

_- Remus qui s'en voulait un peu de déranger le couple, dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius dont le regard s'assombrit légèrement._

_- D'accord Remus. Désolé ma chérie mais je dois y aller…_

_- Pas de problèmes ! dit elle en l'embrassant doucement. On se voit plus tard !_

_- Ok super !_

_La jeune femme se demandait un peu ce qu'il allait faire et qu'est-ce que Remus lui avait dit. De toute façon, tout ce que Aricya avait réussi à entendre, c'était le mot ''lune''…_

La jeune femme alla de nouveau rejoindre Lily sur un des moelleux divans de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour discuter jusqu'à environ 21h00 avant d'aller se rendre dans son dortoir.

OwO

Cela faisait bientôt 3 heures que Aricya tentait désespérément de sombrer dans le sommeil mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se leva, découragée, pour se rendre dans la salle commune un instant. Comme elle descendait l'escalier du dortoir, elle entendit des voix provenant de la salle. Des voix d'hommes. Elle continua de descendre les marches puis, elle vit Sirius et Peter qui semblaient se préparer à sortir. Aricya se sentit coupable de les espionner comme ça et voulu remonter discrètement vers son lit mais, sur le coup de la nervosité, elle manqua une marche et se cogna les orteils. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser aller un crie de douleur. Aussitôt, elle sentie une présence derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit le regard à la fois interrogateur et amusé de Sirius.

- Que fais-tu là, vilaine ? dit Sirius, tout sourire.

- Oh pardon.. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Je retourne me coucher… dit Aricya, la voix tremblante.

- Non chérie ! Ne t'en va pas comme ça ! Donne moi un baiser au moins…

- Patmol, on est pressé… dit Peter qui patientait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant un de ses meilleurs amis dans un piteuse état.

Le jeune homme ignora la remarque et fit un magnifique sourire en attirant sa petite amie vers lui. La jolie brune se laissa aller aux doux baisers de son amoureux.

- On se voit demain chérie ?

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit !

- Sirius !… lança Aricya pendant que Sirius s'éloignait vers la sortie de la salle commune.

- Quoi ?

- Je… je t'aime Sirius…

Le visage du beau Gryffondor s'illumina et il se précipita vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime aussi ! chuchota Sirius a l'oreille de sa chérie. Si tu veux, tu peux aller dormir dans mon lit. Je vais t'y rejoindre tout à l'heure.

- Ton lit c'est lequel ?

- Celui avec une photo de toi sur le mur ! dit le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, Sirius s'éloigna rapidement avec Peter en laissant une Aricya toute émerveillée par le baiser qu'on venait de lui offrir. Silencieusement, elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons avec l'impression de faire quelque chose de très mal. Une fois là-haut, elle repéra un lit vide avec une photo d'elle en train de sourire à pleine dents. Elle s'allongea dans les draps de Sirius qui sentaient atrocement bons. Au fond, ça sentait Sirius !

La jeune femme se pris à songer à sa mère. Sa mère ultra-protectrice que si elle saurait que sa fille est présentement couché dans le lit d'un garçon de presque 17 ans, elle la ramènerais à la maison par la peau des fesses et l'enfermerais dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait au moins 30 ans. Mais heureusement, sa mère n'était pas là et elle n'en savait rien. Tout allait bien. Elle s'endormit comme un bébé, dans la douce odeur de son homme.

OwO

- Ari ? Ma puce ? Allez debout…

Aricya sentit des lèvres très douces se poser sur son front. ''Sirius''. Cette seule pensée lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le beau visage de son petit ami.

- Bien dormit ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Comme un bébé !

- Ça je sais ! Tu t'es même pas réveiller quand je suis arrivé !

- T'étais où au juste ?

- Heu… Ce n'est pas que je te fait pas confiance chérie c'est que…

- Non ça va ! Je comprend. Pourvu que tu ne te sois pas lancer dans la magie noire tout est parfait !

- Ew ! Jamais !

La jeune femme embrassa son copain sur le torse puis caressa son dos très tendrement avant de sentir une sorte de boursouflure.

- Sirius… dit la jeune fille en levant un regard inquiet vers son amoureux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Oh rien chérie t'en fait pas ! Je me suis blessé mais c'est rien de grave…

- Essai pas de me mentir Sirius ! C'est énorme ce truc !…

Aricya avait du sang sur la main à présent. Elle resta estomaquée pendant un court instant.

- Bon sens Sirius qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

- Chérie t'en fait pas un petit accident c'est tout !… J'irai voir Madame Pomfresh promis bébé, t'en fait pas…

- Ok… dit la jeune fille qui était tout de même vraiment intriguée. Mais… humph

Sirius plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de parler un moment. Il la sentit se ramollir entre ses mains et en profita pour pousser ses caresses un peu plus loin. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sous la camisole bleue et verte de sa compagne et caressa tendrement les courbes qui s'y cachaient. Aricya se raidit un peu et détacha sa bouche de celle de Sirius.

- Désolé Sirius je…

- Non ça va. C'est bien que tu me dises si quelque chose te dérange.

- Ça ne me dérange pas c'est juste que.. enfin… ça me rend un peu nerveuse disons…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… parce que je sais où ça peut mener et puis… c'est que… ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie au contraire mais…

- T'es pas prête ?

- Ouais j'crois que c'est ça…

- C'est bien t'en fait pas. Je te forcerai jamais tu le sais.

- Oui je sais. Je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi… allez on se lève maintenant !

- Noooon !

- Ouiii allez !

Sirius pris sa petite amie dans ses bras et la posa, debout, sur le sol.

- En ce moment je te déteste ! lança Aricya avec une fausse colère.

- T'en fait pas ça va te passer ! dit Sirius en riant.

- Ha ha !

Le couple se prépara pour la journée de cours qui s'annonçait assez pénible vu leur horaire respectifs.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Je commence en potion ! Avec Slughorn ! Beurk…

- Et moi je commence en divination ! Quelle horreur !

- Oh mon Dieu ! divination c'est tellement nul !

- Tu dis…

- En tout cas, la journée commence plutôt bien ! dit Sirius, sarcastique.

Aricya éclata de rire et mis une cape appartenant à Sirius pour se rendre dans son dortoir après lui avoir donner un dernier baiser très chaste.

Malheureusement pour elle, tout le monde la remarqua lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, les joues cramoisies en songeant à ce que les autres filles devaient se dire.

- Oooh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Lily, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son amie arriver dans le dortoir.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! dit la jeune fille avec un ton plus désagréable qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Ne te fâche pas… j'étais juste contente pour toi !…

- Désolé Lily ! Je ne voulais pas me fâcher contre toi c'est juste que toutes ces idiotes qui me fixent sans arrêts ça m'énerve royalement ! dit elle assez fort pour que les idiotes en questions se reconnaissent. Sincèrement, le fan club de Sirius commence à vraiment m'épuiser…

- Et ça fait à peine deux jours que tu sors avec lui…

- C'est bien ça le pire ! J'adore Sirius mais ces filles m'exaspèrent !

- Patience Ari. Ça va passer. Tu vas voir, plus le temps va passer, moins il n'y en aura qui vont s'acharner sur toi.

- J'espère…

- T'en fait pas… Ari ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ou…

Aricya laisser échapper de sa gorge un petit rire et se tourna vers son amie.

- Non. On a juste dormi. Et en plus, Sirius n'était là qu'une partie de la nuit. Quand je me suis couchée, j'était seule.

- Oh… déçue ?

- Non ! lança la jeune femme en riant de plus belle. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que je suis vraiment prête pour l'instant…

- Ah d'accord.

Aricya enfila son chandail, sa jupe puis sa robe de sorcière. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir avec Lily et elles discutèrent un peu avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Une fois en bas, elles virent trois des quatre maraudeurs tranquillement et confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en train de parler, à la grande surprise de tous, de quelque chose qui semblait sérieux. Lily se dirigea vers James en sautillant et s'accrocha au cou de son petit ami.

- James, tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

- D'accord ma puce.

Le couple se dirigea vers la grande salle bras dessus, bras dessous. Alice arriva du dortoir en appelant Lily qui ne semblait pas l'entendre et qui était déjà à la sortie de la salle. Elle se retourna vers la petite troupe à laquelle Aricya venait de se joindre en se lovant contre son copain.

- Il est où notre bon vieux Remus ?

- Oh… tu sais, sa mère malade. dit Peter, avec un jeu d'acteur impeccable.

- Oh !… D'accord.

- La mère d'un de tes amis est malade ? demanda Aricya que personne n'avait informer.

- Oh oui ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit… dit Sirius, plus ou moins sûr de lui. La mère de Lunard est malade, c'est pour ça qu'il s'absente à tous les mois.

- Oooh…

''Je n'y crois pas une seconde'' se dit la jeune fille. En plus qu'elle avait surpris son copain à sortir du château pendant la nuit, tout ça devenait louche. Elle n'était quand même pas idiote ! Au contraire. Bien sûr, elle respectait la vie privée de son petit ami, mais là, elle détestait qu'on lui cache quelque chose qui avait l'air d'important. Malgré tout, elle se tue et donna un doux baiser sur la joue de Sirius.

OwO

Tous les élèves étaient assis dans la classe lorsque le Professeur Slughorn commença à expliquer le contenu du cours qui allait suivre. Sirius, qui n'avait aucun talents particuliers en potion, ne portait aucune attention à ce que le professeur racontait. Son intérêt était plutôt suscité par ses pensées par rapport à son meilleur ami qui avait passé une rude nuit malgré la potion qu'on lui avait fait prendre. Au même moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et on vit un Remus Lupin mort de fatigue entrer dans la classe et s'asseoir près de Sirius en faisant l'effort de lui sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Sirius.

- J'ai connu meilleur…

- Tu préférais pas te reposer ?

- Non je pouvais pas me permettre de manquer les cours d'aujourd'hui. On a les examens bientôt…

- Franchement Lunard ! T'aurais sûrement pu rester à l'infirme-

- Mr. Black ! Allez vous cessez de discuter sans arrêt ? Les examens arrivent bientôt alors vous feriez mieux d'écouter vu les résultats que vous avez en potions jusqu'à maintenant !

Sirius décocha un regard noir à son professeur puis, se retourna vers Remus pour lui faire un sourire compatissant en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Le travail se faisait individuel pour ce cours contrairement à l'habitude.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'ennuyaient ferme jusqu'à ce que Sirius eu la brillante idée de renverser ''accidentellement'' le contenu de son chaudron sur les jambes de sa voisine, une serpentard particulièrement élégante qui se nommait Serenitey Yaxley. La petite amie de son frère, Regulus. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs bien droits, un percing dans le sourcil, un regard dur et froid paraissant sans aucunes émotions et un magnifique sourire carnassier. C'était une vraie peste et tous les gryffondor s'entendaient pour dire qu'elle allait finir mangemort un jour ou l'autre. La malheureuse se retrouva alors les cuisses recouvertes de peaux de lézard. Sirius et James se tordaient de rire comme deux enfants. La belle Yaxley se tourna vers le jeune Black et le gifla avec force mais surtout avec une grâce frappante. Décidément, elle arrivait à être élégante même dans les gestes les plus insignifiants et familiers. Elle sortie de la classe en furie en direction de l'infirmerie avec Regulus derrière elle qui tentait de la calmer un peu.

Slughorn se racla la gorge et pria les élèves de se calmer un peu et de se remettre au travail tout en donnant à Sirius l'heure et l'endroit de sa prochaine retenue.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je suis profondément désolé pour mon retard de presque deux mois je crois ... Honte à moi ! On dirait que le syndrôme de la page blanche m'a habité pendant tout ce temps mais je suis de retour avec ma petite histoire. Je m'excuse encore et bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Chapitre 8 Plus de peur que de mal

. _La belle Yaxley se tourna vers le jeune Black et le gifla avec force mais surtout avec une grâce frappante. Décidément, elle arrivait à être élégante même dans les gestes les plus insignifiants et familiers. Elle sortie de la classe en furie en direction de l'infirmerie avec Regulus derrière elle qui tentait de la calmer un peu. _

_Slughorn se racla la gorge et pria les élèves de se calmer un peu et de se remettre au travail tout en donnant à Sirius l'heure et l'endroit de sa prochaine retenue._

OwO

La fin de semaine approchait. Les maraudeurs avaient organiser leur traditionnelle fête de milieu d'année qui se déroulait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où tous les occupant de la maison en question pouvaient participer. Pour tout le monde, c'était une occasion de se relâcher un peu en buvant une ou deux bièrraubeures (ou trois, ou quatre, ou cinq…). La semaine devenait longue pour tout le monde en attente de cette fameuse fête !

- Hé bébé !

Sirius se rua sur sa petite amie sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer autour de lui.

- Ma chérie ! Comme tu es belle aujourd'hui !

- Merci, toi aussi tu es plutôt craquant aujourd'hui !

- Juste aujourd'hui ? dit Sirius, l'air dépité.

- Sirius…

- Désolé !

Aricya éclata de rire et embrassa longuement et langoureusement son petit ami avec une sensualité qu'elle ne se soupçonnait aucunement et tout ça devant la pauvre Rachelle Sawyer qui bouillonnait de rage. Sirius était ravi et son énorme sourire le montrait bien.

- Tien donc ! Je découvre une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité !

- Et t'as pas finit d'en découvrir… dit la jeune fille avec un air mystérieux.

- Mmh j'adore ça. Allez un dernier baiser avant que je me rende à mon prochain cours !

La jeune femme embrassa doucement son copain et alla rejoindre Lily qui l'attendait.

- Bon ! T'es enfin revenue de ton petit nuage ! dit Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La belle rousse fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un objet quelconque pendant que son amie elle, songeait à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius.

FLASH BACK

_- Bébé viens ici ! J'aimerais te parler…_

_- D'accord ! dit la jeune fille tout sourire en se dirigeant vers les bras grands ouverts de son copains, prêt à l'accueillir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Hé bien… écoutes, promets moi tout de suite que ça na te fâchera pas que je te parle de ça d'accord ?_

_- Heu… ben c'est promis chéri._

_- D'accord._

_Le jeune homme embrassa sa petite amie sur le bout du nez avant de continuer._

_- Tu sais Ari… je t'aime énormément._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius._

_- Et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te dis ça pour t'amadouer Ari c'est la vérité. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais osé dire ces foutus trois mots à une autre fille que toi._

_- Je te crois Sirius._

_- Bon… écoute bébé. J'vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Ça fait presque un mois qu'on est ensemble tous les deux. Je sais que tu es jeune et que j'avais dit que je t'attendrais toujours et c'est vrai que je t'attendrai tant que je n'aurai pas ton accord mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai atrocement envie de toi, que ça me fait mal tellement j'ai envie de toi et que dès que j'te tiens dans mes bras et que je te sens tout contre moi j'ai envie de te paquer contre le sol et de te… enfin ! Si il n'y a qu'une petite chose qui t'insécurise par rapport au fait de faire l'amour avec moi je veux que tu me le dises pour qu'on en parle tout les deux. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi._

_- Euh… d'accord._

_- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi, Aricya ?_

_- Oui Sirius, beaucoup. Mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Je sais pas j'ai peur… je…_

_- Mais dis moi ce qui te fait peur._

_- Je sais pas trop Sirius…je… j'ai peur d'avoir mal, j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas ou de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas te faire ce qu'il faut ou de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour que tu aimes ça et en plus je sais que je suis loin d'atteindre les capacité au lit de toutes ces filles avec qui tu-_

_- Bébé ! dit Sirius en posant son doigt sur la bouche d'Aricya pour la faire taire. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je ne te demande pas d'être digne d'une actrice de film porno bon sens ! Je veux te faire l'amour parce que je t'aime Ari ! Évidemment je ne peux pas te cacher que ça peut faire un peu mal au début mais… je ferai attention mon ange… je t'aime tellement !_

_Le jeune gryffondor se pencha et embrassa très doucement les lèvres de sa copine. Il la pris par les épaules et la regarda intensément dans les yeux._

_- Enfin… Tu me diras quand tu seras prête mon amour et je te jure que j'vais faire mon possible pour te faire passer la plus belle nuit de toute ton existence._

_Aricya se contenta de sourire et d'embrasser longuement son petit ami avant de monter au dortoir pour se coucher._

- ARICYA !

- Aaah ! Quoi ?!

- Ça fait cinq fois que j'essai de te parler !

- Désolé…

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Oh… euh rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est affreux !

- De quoi ?

- J'ai complètement oublier de prendre ma pilule ! Oh non ! Merde !

- Oh… ben c'est pas si pire si t'a oublier juste celle de hier…

- Je n'ai pas oublier juste celle de hier je n'ai même pas commencer le paquet !

- Oh… tu peux toujours avec celle du lendemain.

- Mais où tu veux que je trouve ça ?! On est à Poudlard bon sens ! Ce genre de truc c'est moldu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- MAIS J'EN AI AUCUNES IDÉES !

Lily était maintenant dans un état de panique avancé. Elle sentait très bien qu'elle aurait du mal à se concentrer pour son prochain cours.

- Écoute Lily, dit Aricya avec une voix calme et mesurée. Je vais tout faire pour t'avoir quelque chose genre une pilule du lendemain et de ton côté aussi cherche un moyen. Surtout, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Mes parents vont me tuer si…

Un sanglot lui barra la gorge et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

- Non Lily ! Ne pleure pas j't'en pris… Tout va bien aller.

La jeune fille donna un mouchoir à la belle rousse pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes.

- J'ai atrocement peur…

- Faut pas ! Reste tranquille et tout va bien se passer. On va tout faire pour que tu ne tombe pas enceinte d'accord ?

- Ok…

- J'suis sure que c'est pas le cas de toute façon !

- Si tu le dis…

- Allez viens tu vas être en retard à ton cours et moi aussi !

OwO

Durant tout le cours d'astronomie, Lily avait l'air aussi dépressive que si on venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. James s'inquiétait énormément et avait plus que hâte que le cours finisse pour aller s'occuper de sa belle.

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas hors de la classe que James apparu devant elle, l'air inquiet.

- Mon amour… ça ne va pas ?

- Euh… James.. je.. c'est juste que.. euh..

- Lily bon sens ! Tu peux me le dire !

- Euh…Pas ici. dit Lily qui sentaient les larmes commencer à monter.

- Lily… d'accord viens…

James entraîna sa petite amie à l'écart et la serra contre lui avant de plonger dans son regard.

- Lily… Ma Lily, dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Je m'inquiète pour toi…

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue.

- James… James je… j'ai peur de… j'ai peur de tomber enceinte James… articula Lily entre plusieurs sanglots.

- Mais mon amour, t'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu prends ta pilule moldu!

- Justement… je ne l'ai pas pris depuis un mois ! Ça m'a complètement sorti de l'esprit avec les examens et tout le tralala…

- Merde… est-ce qu'il y a un autre truc moldu pour ça ?

- Euh… Ben oui mais il commence à être un peu trop tard… Et puis si je suis déjà enceinte, la seule solution qu'il y aurais, j'oserais jamais aller jusque là…

- Bon… dit James en se grattant la tête. Hé bien.. c'est pas la fin du monde !... tenta James.

- James ! Bon sens ! Tu me vois vraiment en maman ?

- Oui.

- James voyons…

- Je suis sérieux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je passerai toute ma vie avec toi alors si on a un bébé maintenant ou dans 10 ans ça ne change rien ! Je t'aime Lily.

- Je t'aime aussi mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, James. Mes parents… mes études…

- Tous ça n'est pas tombé à l'eau chérie. Calme toi. Tout va bien aller et je serait sincèrement heureux que tu attende un bébé.

- Ah oui…?

- Oui ! dit James en serrant sa copine dans ses bras. Viens, on va aller se reposer dans la salle commune.

- D'accord. dit la belle rousse en se lovant contre son petit ami.

OwO

La petite bande était réunis dans la salle commune des gryffondor et Lily semblait un peu plus détendu que les heures précédentes. Aricya arriva un peu plus tard et sans même donner le plus innocent des baisers à son copain, elle entraîna Lily avec elle dans un coin de la salle, à l'abris des regards.

- Bon. commença Aricya. Je suis vraiment désolé je n'ai rien trouver comme pilule ou quoi que ce soit… Mais…

Aricya sorti une boîte de sa poche et la tendit à Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily.

- Ben… un test de grossesse… c'est mieux que rien !…

Lily émit un petit rire et prit la boîte.

- Merci Ari. C'est vraiment gentil de faire ça pour moi.

- Mais c'est rien !

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras et allèrent rejoindre les autres.

- Alors chérie, on laisse son petit ami pour des ''affaires de fille'' ?

Aricya se retourna et vit son petit copain, les bras croisés, avec un faux air frustré qui l'attendait, apparemment. La jeune fille éclata de rire et sauta dans les bras sécurisants et accueillants de Sirius.

- Alors mon bébé, tu vas être de la fête samedi soir ?

- Hé bien je crois oui.

- J'espère ! C'est nous qui l'organisons ! Ça va être super ! Puisque je l'organise.

- Vive la modestie ! dit Aricya en roulant des yeux.

La soirée finit en beauté et tous le monde alla se coucher plutôt tard dans la nuit.

OwO

Aricya attendait avec le plus de patience qu'elle pouvait devant la cabine ou Lily s'était enfermée pour savoir si ses inquiétudes allaient être soulagées ou bien empirées... Le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre et la belle brune se retourna vivement. Lily parraissait plus sereine tout d'un coup.

- Alors ?... demanda Aricya.

- Merci Merlin, je ne suis pas enceinte !

- Oh Lily !

La jeune fille pris la belle rousse dans ses bras et se senti énormément soulagée pour elle.

- C'est sûr que j'en aurai des enfants, plusieurs même ! Mais pas maintenant !

- J'comprend ! Oh Lily t'as vraiment de la chance !

- Tu dis ! Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à aller annoncer la nouvelle à James qui sera surement soulagé lui aussi de savoir que sa carrière de père est retardée.

- Finalement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal !

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle de bain en rigolant.

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! Une reviews c'est toujours appréciée :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 La débauche du siècle

_- C'est sûr que j'en aurai des enfants, plusieurs même ! Mais pas maintenant !_

_- J'comprend ! Oh Lily t'as vraiment de la chance !_

_- Tu dis ! Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à aller annoncer la nouvelle à James qui sera surement soulagé lui aussi de savoir que sa carrière de père est retardée._

_- Finalement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal !_

_Les deux amies sortirent de la salle de bain en rigolant._

OwO

Le grand jour de la fête était arrivé. Dans quelques heures, la salle commune des gryffondor allait être comme la maison de campagne de James durant l'été. C'est à dire peuplés de fêtards et de jolies filles et le plancher couvert de bouteilles… Habituellement, le deuxième samedi du mois de mai était le meilleur soir pour faire une fête car les maraudeurs avaient découvert que la directrice des Gryffondor partaient à une sorte de réunion avec le directeur de l'école et puisque le Préfet chargé de la remplacer était Remus, vous comprendrez que la fête ne risquait pas de se rendre aux oreilles des professeurs. Quelques élèves d'autres maisons avaient le privilège de se présenter mais ils étaient sous serments donc, dans l'impossibilité de raconter quoi que ce soit. C'était un événement de taille pour tous et personnes ne voulaient manquer ça ! Donc vous comprendrez que ce n'étais pas à leurs avantages d'aller trahir nos quatre mauraudeurs nationals qui étaient (de toute évidence) à l'origine de cette débauche annuelle.

Tandis que Sirius et Peter étaient partie faire une transaction importante de ''liqueur des Dieux'', comme Sirius aimait bien l'appelé, James et Remus faisait disparaître certains meubles un peu trop encombrant tout en prenant soin d'installer un stéréo, invention moldu que la troupe se félicitaient d'avoir découvert puisque c'était déjà moins compliqué que d'embaucher un groupe. Lily, Aricya, Alice et quelques autres filles étaient occupés à porter les amuse-gueules que les elfes de maisons des cuisines leurs préparaient avec tout leur cœur. Frank, lui, jetais des sorts à tous les lits du dortoir des garçon afin qu'une fois que le rideau est fermé, on ne puisse rien voir, rien entendre. Histoire d'éviter les situation un peu trop gênantes… Molly, la copine d'Arthur, faisait de même dans le dortoir des filles.

Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que Sirius et Peter finissent par arriver. Déjà une bonne vingtaine de personnes avaient rejoint la salle commune. Puis une trentaine… De plus en plus de gens arrivaient et les deux maraudeurs ne daignaient se pointer. James et Remus s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et à peine une fraction de seconde après, le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et une chorale de sifflements, de cris et de réjouissances se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent victorieux dans la salle avec bien plus d'alcool qu'il n'en faut et ce de toute sorte. Whisky, tequila, bières, vins, champagnes… Tout y était ! James envoya la musique et c'était parti pour une de ces fêtes où on se demande si on va être encore vivant le lendemain… Il faut dire que les gryffondors sont quelque chose question fêtes !

OwO-

- Lily Jolie… Aaaahh… Lily.. Lily…

- Bon sens ! Ari… T'es complètement bourrée ! Ari.. ri… riri…

Les deux gryffondor éclatèrent d'un fou rire qui laissait très bien voir qu'elles avaient avaler plus d'alcool que le client en demandait. Leurs visages rougit par les vapeurs du vin et les yeux vitreux, elles étaient une dans les bras de l'autre pour ne pas s'affaisser sur le plancher. Leurs copains, quand à eux, n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état ! On pouvait en effet observer Sirius qui, la chemise détachée en entier, sa cravate autour de la tête, nu pied avec une bouteille au contenu douteux à la main, se dandinait sur une table au rythme de la chanson '' I wanna dance with a unicorn'' d'un groupe qui est, heureusement, inconnu. James, quant à lui, c'était endormi sur un divan laissant couler un filet de bave qui créa un gros rond humide sur l'appui bras du meuble. Une bande de filles plus ou moins ajun jouaient à un karaoké improvisé du mieux qu'elle pouvaient tandis que quelques couples avaient déjà disparus de la salle pour aller jouer à une sorte de jeu ma fois pas mal plus divertissant. Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait rien entendre de ce qui se passait dans la salle à l'extérieur car il y avait de quoi alerter le ministère de la magie !

Sirius sauta en bas de sa table laissant son fan club en pleine extase derrière lui afin d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie qui se tordait de rire pour un rien.

-Tu saiiis ce chieeeen… commença Lily qui n'avait jamais été aussi saoule de toute son existence.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai vu l'autre jouur.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit Aricya en éclatant d'un autre fou rire.

La jeune fille sentit quelqu'un la soulever et se retourna pour voir son petit copain qui semblait aussi lucide qu'elle.

- Ooooh mon amouur… T'étais où ? dit la jeune femme avec un trémolo inquiètant dans la voix.

- Attend chérie. Viens avec moi j'ai quelque chose pour nous…

Sirius sortit un flacon de sa poche. Celui-ci contenait un liquide mauve-rose un peu scintillant.

- Ooooh ! fit bêtement Aricya devant le contenu qui brillait.

- Ça… ça c'est pour qu'on puisse touuut recommencer à zéro !

- Ah-ah oui ?

- Oui ! Aller avale une grogée mais juste uuune ! T'as compris ?

- Ok ok…

Aricya s'exécuta et Sirius pris une gorgée par la suite lui aussi. Aussitôt, la jeune femme sentit ses étourdissement la quitter ainsi que tous les effets que lui avaient donner ce qu'elle avait ingurgiter pendant la soirée.

- Pratique n'est-ce pas ? dit le jeune homme, tout sourire, avec un regard des plus présent.

- Ça tu le dis ! On devrait pas en donner un peu à James ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers celui-ci qui dormait dans une position très peu avantageuse en marmonnant des phrases décousues.

- Mmh ouais. Il en a une dans sa poche. Il va sûrement en prendre quand il va se réveiller.

- Ah d'accord. Et Lily ?

- Lily… elle je crois qu'on devrait lui en donner de toute urgence ! dit Sirius en éclatant d'un rire franc en voyant la pauvre qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter une fille assise près d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Sirius donna l'élixir magique à la belle rousse qui retrouva rapidement ses esprits et alla sur le divan ou son petit copain dormait comme un bébé et le pris contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux d'une manière très maternelle.

- Bon hé bien je vois que James est entre de bonnes mains !

- Oui, heureusement !… Ça commence vraiment à me donner mal à la tête tout ce raffut !

- Ouais moi aussi… On va dehors un peu ?

- D'accord mais va falloir être discret.

- Allez, on y va !

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la salle en silence puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie en retenant un fou rire. Une fois à l'extérieure, il laissèrent échapper leur hilarité dans la nuit silencieuse. La température s'avérait plutôt douce alors les deux tourtereaux n'avait nulle besoin de cape ou de manteau. D'ailleurs, la chaleur commençait à monter dans leurs deux corps à force de se courir après comme deux gamins. La pénombre était éclairée par la lune qui avait été pleine vlà quelques jours déjà.

Ils s'assirent dans la pelouse côte à côte, à ce même arbre où la première discussion que Lily et James avaient eu c'était déroulée. Aricya se sentait comme dans un conte de fée. Son cœur était si léger et elle ne pensait plus, elle ressentait. Sirius posa un baiser léger sur son front et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Sirius regarda le lac et une pensée le fit sourire.

- Ari ?

- Oui ?

- Et si on prenait un bain de minuit ?

- Euh… dans ce lac là ?

- Quel autre ? dit Sirius en souriant.

- Mais voyons Sirius ! Il se cache des tas de choses dans ce lac…

- Allez Ari ! Tant qu'on ne provoque pas ces ''choses'', elles nous laissent tranquille. Fais moi confiance !

Sirius adopta un air de chien battu tout à fait déplorable. Aricya roula des yeux et finit par accepter, à contre-cœur. Sirius dût presque la porter lui même jusqu'au lac tellement cette idée la terrifiait.

- Ari, viens bon sens !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance c'est aux monstres qui l'habitent !

- Chut ! Ne les traite pas de monstres voyons !

- Siriuuus !

- Allez !

Sirius souleva sa petite amie et sauta dans l'eau avec celle-ci qui poussa un cri de terreur. Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans l'eau assez froide du lac avec leurs vêtements sur le dos.

- Sirius Black ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin ! fulmina Aricya qui se dirigeait hors du lac.

- Aricya ! Reviens ! Restes un peu s'il te plaît ! De toute façon tu es déjà toute mouillée !

Sirius nagea vivement vers sa compagne et l'empoigna solidement par les hanches en la ramenant vers lui.

- Tu ne comptais pas t'en aller pour de vrai ?

- Sirius lâche moi ! Je veux sortir !

- Non, restes ! On s'amuse !

- Moi je ne m'amuse pas ! s'impatienta Aricya qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'eau beaucoup trop froide qui lui glaçait le corps.

- Ari mon amour ! C'étais juste pour s'amuser ! Je croirais tu trouverais ça drôle !

- Hé bien comme tu vois je suis morte de rire !

À ce moment là, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses jolies yeux couleurs océan. Elle se sentait tellement idiote ! Mais ce que Sirius avait fait l'avait profondément frustré et elle se sentait très fatiguée ce qui, vous en conviendrez, n'aide aucunement la patience. Sirius lui, était complètement décontenancé.

- Ari… je…

La jeune femme se retourna et se plaqua contre le torse de son copain.

- Excuse moi… dit Aricya contre Sirius en riant de sa propre conduite.

- Ça va ! dit Sirius soulagé. Je me demandais vraiment ce que tu avais ! D'habitude mes blagues idiotes te font rire ! rajouta-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

- Elles me font toujours rire Sirius ! Je suis juste fatiguée… et peut-être à veille d'être dans ma semaine ! dit-elle en riant.

- Aaaah ! Voilà qui pourrait tout expliquer !

- Maintenant que nous avons trouver la solution, on pourrait rentrer au château ? J'ai tellement froid !

- Ok allons-y.

Le couple s'en alla vers le château en grelottant et c'est une fois sur le lit de Sirius que tout commença à se corser…

**Mwahahaha ! J'arrête mon chapitre ici parce que je suis trop vilaine ! Non en fait c'est surtout parce qu'il commence à être un peu long et ne vous en faites pas j'ai déjà commencer la suite ! Vos reviews m'encouragerons probablement à faire venir ce chapitre plus vite …! ;)**


End file.
